24th April 2015
Pete is annoyed that Ross was trying to involve Debbie in his business, unaware of the truth behind the matter. Debbie alters his mood by suggesting a wedding.Robert listens in as Chrissie refuses to give Ross his extra five grand, leaving him concerned as he needs to keep Ross on side. David and Alicia are happy and seem to be getting back on track. Pete delightedly agrees to marry Debbie. Alicia is angered when Lawrence arrives to drop off his car for Jacob to clean and breaks the news that Lachlan isn't moving to Scotland after all. She retracts her agreement to punish Jacob, saying if Lachlan remains in the area that's punishment enough. Ross is furious to learn of Debbie and Pete's engagement. He takes his anger out on a passing Chrissie and drags her into Dale View.Vanessa is awkward around Adam and Victoria in the café. Ross spills the beans to Chrissie and puts Robert deeply in trouble by telling her everything, including how Robert hired him for the Home Farm raid and how they set about kidnapping Lawrence. Leyla is ecstatic to learn that Alicia and David are getting back to normal and are going out for a date. An upset Chrissie arrives back home and prepares to confront Robert. Leyla surprises Alicia when she asks to borrow something to wear for her date with David and discovers she has kept all the clothes she threw out. Debating whether she can go back to wearing her old clothes with Lachlan still on the scene, Alicia decides she wants to go back to being her old self. Debbie and Pete announce their engagement in the pub to friends and family. Pete's pleased when he even receives Cain's blessing. Robert pays Ross the extra £5,000 he was promised in order to keep him on side, not realising that he's already blabbed his secret to Chrissie. Vanessa tells Kirin she's booked them into a hotel in Skipdale for his 18th birthday. Finn talks relationships with Ross, who tells him that he needs to decide whether someone is worth fighting for. Chrissie confronts Robert when he arrives home. She eventually gets him to admit that he hired Ross to break in and furious, she throws him out 'Characters: ' *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Finn Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *'Donny Cairn ' *'Charlie '